


For Your Entertainment

by Azriel_Lolita



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Star AU, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriel_Lolita/pseuds/Azriel_Lolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is an exhibitionist. He loves being watched. So much so he created a website and became a cam model porn star. He had the website for years until one fateful day he checked the names of his new subscribers and saw something he did not expect. Thranduil Oropherion –Unlimited Access.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about porn stars or how the web cam models pages work. I'm just making this up as I go. If I make any glaring mistakes feel free to let me know and try to correct them.  
> This is a WIP. I have the entire story plotted and outlined so I'm hoping to be able to post a chapter a week, but my schedule and life is really hectic so I don't want to make any promises. Also I know this is really weird, and really different but I really hope you give this a chance.

Thranduil got home from work late to find his son studiously working on his college homework at the desk in his room. He stood in the doorway for a while watching his son work with a fond smile on his face before he saw his son’s posture stiffen when he realized he was no longer along. Thranduil made his way into his son’s room and placed a quick kiss onto his son’s head.

“How were your classes today Legolas?”

“Not bad, they’re really starting to lay on the work since it’s almost time for the winter holidays.”

“Which I am sure you are managing quite well. Have you eaten yet?”

“Yes ada, I’m just finishing up this paper and then I think I’ll head to bed early.”

“Well goodnight ion-nin, I think I will head right into bed as well.”

“Goodnight ada, please close my door on your way out.”

With one last lingering kiss to his sons head Thranduil made his was from son’s room after closing his son’s door into the long hallway to the other side of the house to his own room.

Shutting and locking his bedroom door he made his way through his bedroom into his office shutting and locking those doors as well. After pouring himself a generous glass of strong wine from the minibar under the window he sat at his desk and logged onto his laptop. With a shaky breath and guilt gnawing at his gut Thranduil went to The Elven Prince’s website he found a week ago.

He had already browsed through the free content available and had become completely enamored with the lithe, beautiful, blond man on the screen who reminded him so much of his son. He would never admit it that was the whole reason he was hooked. To admit it would be to say it out loud. Saying it out loud would make it real. This anonymous stranger allowed him to fulfill his forbidden longing and desire for his own son without feeling guilty. Well, without feeling TOO terribly guilty.

Every Tuesday evening The Elven Prince put on live webcam show, and seeing as it was Tuesday Thranduil had a decision to make, should he succumb to his depraved desires and buy a full membership? Or just stay with the free content which left so much to be desired, but gave Thranduil the possibly the he would still be able to get into heaven?

Taking a long gulp of his wine Thranduil pulled his wallet from his pocket to retrieve his credit card to enter his information. After filling out all the required information and agreeing to the disclaimer that he understood that The Elven Prince would have all his information, the subscriber would never know more than The Elven Prince’s screen name after just barely skimming over it. Thranduil took a deep breath and hit submit.

 He immediately got the automated email welcoming him to the site. Thranduil got up to double check the doors before removing his suit and sitting back down at desk in just his boxer briefs. He downed the rest of his wine in one gulp and hit the “Live” button flashing at the top of the page to wait for the show to begin and fantasize it was his son performing just for him.

 He never much fancied the idea of heaven anyways.

 

* * *

 

 

Shortly after Thranduil left his room Legolas saved and exited his homework. He logged into his email to check the new subscriptions to his little website. Looking at the screen of his computer Legolas blinked. And blinked again. What he was seeing could not be accurate. No way. He refreshed the screen and the information was still the same:

NEW SUBSCRIPTIONS FOR THE ELVEN PRINCE

  *          Haldir Marchwarden – One Time Live View - $19.99
  *          Elrond Peredhel – Archive Access - $39.99/month
  *          Thranduil Oropherion –Unlimited Access - $69.99/month



Total updated subscribers: 25

Now most people would be a little freaked out if their father found their web page, but this was a bit different. Legolas was a cam model. A porn star. He did a live show every Tuesday where he donned a green and gold mask and pleasured himself on camera for his subscribers, as if it wasn’t bad enough he would finish off every session with a quiet, breathy moan of “daddy”. So he had a bit of a daddy kinky. So what?

Legolas knew there was no way his father knew it was him. No way. He took every precaution to keep his identity a secret. He wore the mask, he had no distinguished markings on his skin, there was no way.

With a quick look at the clock and a smirk Legolas locked his bedroom door, pulled the blinds, unrolled the black and red tapestry of a dragon on the wall behind his bed to cover his usual wall decorations, and began to change his bedding to the nondescript white sheets he used for his shows. With a quick glance in the direction of his father’s room on the other end of the house he donned his mask and logged on.  

He smirked beneath the mask and made eye contact with his webcam.

“I noticed I had a few new subscribers today, and this one’s for you, Daddy.”

He slowly began to remove his clothes and sway his body to an imagined beat.

Oh yes. His Tuesday nights were about to get a lot more interesting.


	2. can you handle what I'm about to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing three weeks from the prologue we get a glimpse into how The Elven Prince runs his show and how it effects Thranduil's and Legolas' lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should let everyone know that I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to sex. I am a 25 greysexual virgin who is mildly sex repulsed and has never willingly gone near a penis. Any smut I write I completely guess work based on other fics I have read, and an embarrassing foray onto a porn site in the name of research. (that will never be happening again let me tell you.) I really hope that it is not too glaringly obvious that I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Also I'm sorry about the delay posting. I originally wanted to post Friday but everything seems to be going very wrong all at once in my life and I'm struggling to not sink down into a horrible depression.

As was his routine every Tuesday night for the past three weeks Thranduil stripped in his bedroom then entered his office and locked the doors behind him. Sitting down at his laptop he quickly logged on to The Elven Prince’s website to get ready for the start of the show.

At precisely 9PM The Elven Prince logged on and as usual Thranduil’s breath caught in his throat. The Elven Prince sat at his desk with a silky black robe with gold trim to give his usual muffled introduction behind his mask.

“Good evening my loyal subjects. It’s good to see you’re all here and logged on. I hope you all had good days and this will just be a cherry on top. Or if any of you have had rotten days I hope this will be the perfect way for you to relieve some tension.”

With a cheeky wink The Elven Prince began to fiddle with the ties of his robe, wrapping the strand of gold silk around his fingers in an unusual sign of nervousness.

“We will definitely be relieving some tension tonight because I have a special surprise for you all.”

He stood from his desk and pushed his chair out of the way before going to stand at the edge of his bed. He carefully pulled the bow from his robe loose and slowly drew the belt from the loops. After the belt was free he held the robe closed as he carelessly, yet elegantly dropped the belt and let it flutter to the floor to be utterly forgotten.

He pulled the robe open with a coy look at the camera before letting it slip down his shoulders and fall to the floor to reveal his outfit to his audience.

Thranduil’s cock jumped to attention and his breath caught in his throat at the site on the screen before him.

The Elven Prince stood tall and proud wearing a deep green and gold corset. The corset began right under the edge his pectoral muscles. The corset was lightly cinched at the waist to give a slight illusion of curves, but not too tight that he couldn’t move easily in it. It went down to his hips with suspenders stretching down underneath his… oh Christ. He was wearing satin panties. The satin of his panties were the same green colour in his corset with delicate gold bows on either side. The panties were already darkened in the front from The Elven Princes precome showing he was already excited. The suspenders connected to a pair of thigh high stockings that were such a dark green they were almost black. Along the top, wrapping around The Elven Prince’s milky white strong thighs was a strip of delicate glittering gold lace.

If Thranduil was a couple decades younger and didn’t have the self control he had now he probably would have come right then and there.

The Elven Prince turned and leaned over the bed and crawled to the middle of it with an exaggerated sway of his hips allowing his audience to get a good view of his satin covered ass. He turned around and kneeled on the bed, his knees slightly farther than shoulder width apart. 

He ran his hand through his hair making sure it was all cascading down his back and Thranduil began to mirror his movements. With feather light touches he moved his fingers to his collar bones slowly stroking inwards to the top of his breastbone before he covered his chest completely with his hands, giving them a soft squeeze and letting out a soft sigh. He pinched his nipples between his thumbs and his fore finger twisting them lightly. He brushed his hands down the front of the corset bringing them to a rest at the top of his panties. He slowly stroked his hipbones and he thrust his hips forward slightly.

The Elven Prince moved his right hand from his hip to the front of his panties. Rubbing the silky fabric against himself he began to moan. After a few moments of rubbing small circles against his cock through his panties Legolas reached inside and grasped himself letting out a moan. He began to stroke himself inside his panties before getting frustrated and swiftly pushing his panties down until they were stretched out between his open thighs. He took himself in hand and began to stroke himself with abandon. Sweat was beading up and dripping down his chest dampening and darkening the corset. His became plastered to his back and to his neck. He swiped his thumb over the head and began to stroke faster, moaning louder.

The Elven Prince’s thighs began to tremble as he was getting closer to coming. He brought his left hand up and began frantically pinching and tugging at his nipple. How he was at all coherent this point Thranduil couldn’t tell but The Elven Prince began to speak.

“I’m so close. I’m so close. Daddy! Oh, Daddy! Daddy, please let me come.”

Thranduil was close as well and hearing that brought him right to the edge.

The Elven Prince looked up and looked right into his web cam seeming as if he made eye contact with Thranduil himself. Thranduil heard the slightly muffed words coming from beneath The Elven Prince’s mask.

“I love it when you are too flustered too look me in eyes. But look at me, daddy. Look. At. Me.”

And Thranduil went crashing over the edge and came harder than he ever had in his entire life, spilling over his fist and splashing up on the underside of his desk.

Shortly after The Elven Prince spilled over his hand as well, his come spurting up and staining the corset. He flopped back onto the bed hips thrusting up into his fist as he worked himself through his orgasm. He took a moment to lay there and catch his breath. After checking to see if his mask was securely in place The Elven Prince got off his bed and pulled up his panties, causing the satin to become stained as well, and up walked right up close to the camera.

“I hope you had fun tonight, I certainly did. I hope you liked my outfit. I wore it just for you; I thought you’d like to see your little prince dressed up all pretty. Until next week my dirty daddy.”

And logged off.

After a moment of staring at the blank screen Thranduil took a deep breath, wiped his hands on a tissue and put his head in his hands.

“Shit.”

With a self deprecating laugh Thranduil stood up and stumbled to his bathroom and prepared himself a shower. He looked into the bathroom mirror while waiting for the shower to heat up and was shocked to find that he still recognized himself.

Sure, at the moment his face was flushed and his lips were indented from when he had to bit his lip to keep himself from crying out, but he expected some weird monster to have taken his place. He expected his outward appearance to have become a twisted and deformed mirror image of his soul. He was convinced that somehow everyone knew how much of a pervert he was and know he has been pleasuring himself, quite enthusiastically, while watching a stand in for his son getting himself off while moaning “daddy.”

Thranduil doing this probably makes him, out of a scale of one to ten, at least an eleven on the pervert scale. At this point Thranduil is about ninety percent sure that it was clear as if he had a giant neon sign above his head flashing the word “pervert” with an arrow pointing down at him.

Thranduil stepped into the shower, the water hot as dragon fire, trying to burn the filth of his mind away. Sighing he pressed his head against the tiled wall and let the water run down his back. When he signed up he never realized that The Elven Prince had such a large daddy kink and now he didn’t know how he felt about it. He loved watching The Elven Prince’s show, but he could barely look in his son’s eyes. Now after this latest performance he doubted he could ever look in his son’s general direction ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

Legolas’ heart was racing when he logged off. He began to slowly pace his room and unlace the corset he was wearing. His hands were shaking has he tried to detach the suspenders from the stockings before he gave up and just pulled them off and threw the connected mess of stockings, suspenders, and corset into bag to bring to the dry cleaners.

He stood in the middle of the room scrubbing his hands over his face before he began to transform the room from The Eleven Prince’s sex den back into his bedroom.

After cleaning his room he pealed the panties away from the skin they became plastered to putting them in the bag with the rest of his soiled costume. Grabbing his pyjama pants and a pair of boxer briefs Legolas headed to the bathroom to shower.

Standing in the shower Legolas leaned back against the wall letting the warm cascade of water run over his body. He began to wash as he was lost in thought.

It was fun teasing his father, but he had never gone that far with the daddy kink before Thranduil subscribed and was worried it was glaringly obvious that he had changed the way he acted just for his new subscriber. He should have never pointed out and dedicated Thranduil’s first viewing just to him three weeks ago.

In reality he hardly acted different except for a few more breathy moans of ‘daddy’. But Legolas was paranoid. He was having too much fun at this point to stop. As it was Thranduil couldn’t look him in the eye any longer without quickly looking away, a deep blush painting his cheeks. He doubted after this performance he would be able to look at him at all. The thought both excited and depressed Legolas.

On one hand it would be fun to see how far he could push Thranduil before he snapped. On the other the relationship he had with his father was becoming more and more strained as Thranduil began to pull away. The bond between them beginning to stretch tight, but Legolas was having too much fun to stop now.

The little thrill he felt when he saw that Thranduil was logged on for his live show, or combing through the archive while Legolas knew he was at work, was absolutely euphoric. To know that the most attractive person Legolas knew was lusting after him? That gave him such a high.

After his toweling off in the shower Legolas threw his hair into a messy bun and slipped into his underwear and pyjama bottoms. He made his way out into the dark house to the kitchen and hopped up on the counter grabbing a snack for himself. He sat on the kitchen counter eating a banana, cheeks flushed from the shower. He looked up as he heard his father walk in with the banana raised half way to his mouth. Keeping eye contact with Thranduil he brought the banana the rest of the way to his mouth and pushed the banana between his lips and back into his throat. Legolas swallowed around the banana, deep throating it with ease, watching the blush rise up Thranduil’s neck and colour his face.

Thranduil ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this lives up to the expectations I gave you guys from the prologue. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my spirit sing.
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://morwen-giliath.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Legolas' corset](https://timeless-trends.com/2287-thickbox_default/renaissance-green-gold-corset.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea all because I was googling masquerade masks (I collect them) and I found one that I reminded me of elves and Legolas. The one I used to make the lame ass cover art. I found myself wanting a reason to have Legolas wear a mask and I am thrandolas garbage so this happened. Thank you for making to the end of the chapter. please leave any feedback or encouragement.
> 
> if you ever want to talk to me or watch me rant over stupid things: [my tumblr](http://morwen-giliath.tumblr.com/)   
> everything pertaining to this fic is tagged as "for your entertainment - az"


End file.
